


Not Quite Words

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethos and Deimos are reunited at a wedding and hook up in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokidokibaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokidokibaka/gifts).



> Happy birthday Doki! I hope you like it!

 

“Ngh!” The muffled, but driving dance beat covered the sound of Deimos shoving him into the closet wall, pulling Ethos down to meet his mouth, shoving his tongue in, tasting like champagne and shamelessness. Greeting him with a forceful kiss and a slight nip of teeth, catching Ethos there between memories of the past and a very promising immediate future.

He hadn’t seen Deimos since the _Sleipnir_ , had _never_ seen him in a tux, and damn did it look good on him. The other man had caught him leering, pondering which sight turned him on more: the groom pulling a garter off the leg of, well, the _other_ groom from under his trousers, or Deimos in his sharp-fitting suit and his skinny necktie and his fringe in his eyes.

Mysterious and subtle as ever, Deimos had raised his eyebrow almost imperceptibly, and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowd with a swagger of hips and daring Ethos to follow.

 

Maybe it was because Deimos was from the colonies, or maybe it was because of that icy look he often had in his eyes, but Ethos always expected him to feel cold. So it was always surprising when he managed to make Ethos’s skin burn with a scathing kiss, warm tongue invading, searching, because that was Deimos’s way of saying, _It’s been too long, and it's all your fault._

Ethos whimpered into his mouth and cupped the base of his skull in his hands, pulling him closer with a rustle of fabric, an already-hard cock pressing up against his thigh. Deimos moved against him, snaking a hand down Ethos’s stomach to palm the front of his trousers.

 _“Go_ _d_ yes,” Ethos breathed as they broke apart, Deimos rutting up against him and breathing heavy in his ear. A flash fire of pleasure and a chill of nerves made war in his belly, as he felt himself get harder under Deimos’s hand. He was mortified that someone might walk in on them, or notice they were gone -- they were the best men after all -- but those thoughts were quickly melted away by the other man’s lips gliding over his jaw: kissing, nibbling, tasting, sucking.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand slide over his ribs that he realized Deimos had gotten his jacket open. He’d forgotten about the sneakiness. He’d forgotten about so many things, Ethos thought, bracing himself with a hand twisted around Deimos’s sexy skinny tie as he started to remember. Deimos shoved a hand down his trousers, grabbing for his cock like one might enthusiastically grab a random name out of a hat.

But no, Ethos pushed that thought aside. Deimos wanted _him_ , he knew that. Deimos remembered how much Ethos fell apart when he slid a thumb over the slick head of his cock... the way Ethos shivered when he mouthed something not-quite-words in his ear, something that might have been _‘missed this’_ or maybe just _‘mmm yesss.’_ Deimos still knew what Ethos liked. Or maybe he just knew how to make Ethos like it.

It was much more difficult to figure out exactly what Deimos liked, always keeping Ethos at arm's length even when he was going boneless against him, once Ethos managed to remember how zippers worked and slide his hand over his cock. Ethos's pulse pounded in his whole body, going stupid with the need for more, as both of them stroked each other under heavy sighs and half-uttered moans. “Deimos,” he sighed, realizing in the back of his mind he'd forgotten his real name. “Do you want--mmph--”

Deimos found his mouth again in the dark, his kisses more grateful than demanding now, breathing heavy through his nose as he licked at Ethos’s tongue with his own and squeezed at the head of his cock mercilessly.

“Mmm,” Ethos tried again, fighting for words when everything was blissful and fuzzy, familiar and yet excitingly new. _“Deimos_ … do you want to--”

Just then the door burst open, a brief crescendo of noise and two more people spilling in as Deimos and Ethos frantically made themselves decent.

Not even noticing, Abel just giggled, obliviously drunk on champagne and pure glee, as Cain pinned him against the door, slamming it closed and enveloping the four of them in darkness.

“--can’t wait," Cain was saying. "Fuck, princess, I’m gonna fuck you ‘till the fucking sun comes up,” he growled, and buried himself in Abel’s neck.

"But Sacha, we're in spaaaace!" Abel laughed.

_"Exactly."_

His face burning for a different reason now, Ethos exchanged looks with Deimos and then looked back at Abel. The blond had his head thrown back against the door, surrendering to Cain’s affections, tangling his fingers in raven hair.

Ethos cleared his throat quietly, hoping to get someone’s attention, and Abel’s eyes shot open, widening impossibly when he looked over and met his eyes. “Sacha… Sacha _stop!”_

Cain extracted himself from Abel’s neck, giving him a look. “Oh, so _now_ you don’t want to?!”

Abel gestured with his head, suggesting that Cain look behind him, which he did after a few tense moments.

“The fuck are _you_ doing in here?” he barked, looking back and forth between Deimos and Ethos.

"Tch," said Deimos.

“Yeah, we were here first,” Ethos protested. “Anyway, don’t you two have a honeymoon suite that you can… you know… _honeymoon_ in?”

“Yeah, but… it’s all the way upstairs,” Abel lamented. “The closet was so much more convenient.”

“Fine,” Ethos sighed, looking back to Deimos. “Come on, let’s leave these two crazy kids to it,” he said, and reached for his hand.

There was a loud bump as the door opened once more, Abel yelping and pulling Cain out of the way as Encke and Keeler shuffled in and joined them in the now very cozy space. Once the door was shut, Encke took a look around the room, carefully assessing each face in turn.

“Well, this seems kind of familiar,” Encke pondered, then squinted to see Ethos in the dark. “Except for you.”

“What?!” Ethos exclaimed, not sure he wanted to know what Encke meant.

“Don’t worry about it, Ethos,” Keeler said quickly, his voice cracking with something that sounded like embarrassment. Ethos felt Deimos squeeze his hand.

“Hmm, it’s getting a bit… crowded in here,” Cain grumbled. “Maybe we _should_ go to the honeymoon suite.”

“Yeah,” came Abel’s voice, giddy and slurring for a mile. “There’s definitely room for all of us in there.”

And that was how Ethos ended up at his first orgy.

 

 


End file.
